Cuando el caos se desató
by edwinguerrave
Summary: ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Gordon a medida que ocurrían los acontecimientos en Black Mesa? Es la intención de este relato adentrarnos en la psicología de nuestro físico teórico y guerrero por necesidad mientras recorre las instalaciones, mata alienígenas y se enfrenta a fuerzas militares; según el recorrido que sigue el mítico juego de Valve. Portada (c) Steam Community.


**Cuando el caos se desató**

Por_ edwinguerrave_

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre "Half-Life", de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Valve Corporation y Gearbox Software (1991–2013), distribuida por Sierra Entretainment (1991–2000) y Valve: Steam (2000–actualidad). (1)

* * *

**Parte uno: El inicio (2)**

Nunca le había pasado. Desde que había sido contratado por el Centro de Investigación Black Mesa, es decir poco después de graduarse como Doctor en Física Teórica en el M.I.T., Gordon Freeman había sido extremadamente puntual y cumplido en sus labores en el Laboratorio de Materiales Anómalos, a donde debía estar a las 8:30 de esa mañana para cumplir la pauta de investigación de ese día. Mientras esperaba el monorriel que lo llevaría hasta la entrada del Sector C, Gordon recordaba lo mucho que había disfrutado estar con esa colega, la doctora Colette Green y el por qué habían salido tarde del hotel donde habían pasado la noche. Se habían separado antes de llegar a Black Mesa, puesto que Colette debía ingresar por otra puerta, prometiéndose que para la próxima oportunidad volverían a compartir otro momento similar.

En esas reflexiones estuvo mientras el monorriel, con él como único pasajero, recorría el camino hasta el Sector C, por ello no le prestó la mínima atención a la voz automatizada que iba dando instrucciones; igual, ya se las sabía de memoria. Se avivó cuando el monorriel se detuvo, luego de un recorrido de casi veinte minutos.

—¡Buenos días, Gordon! —le saludó el oficial de seguridad, Barney Stevens, (3) quien después le dijo, con voz socarrona—, parece que hoy estamos llegando tarde.

—No me lo menciones, Barney —respondió Gordon, caminando junto al guardia—, no quiero escuchar a mis jefes reclamando. Hoy no.

—Tranquilo, Gordon —sonrió Barney—, lo que sea que vayas a hacer hoy, saldrá como debe salir.

—Eso espero —dijo lacónicamente, mientras limpiaba sus lentes.

Barney introdujo la contraseña en el panel de control de la puerta, y mientras ésta se abría, dijo:

—Suerte, Gordon.

—Gracias. Aunque la suerte es para los ignorantes.

Gordon entró, dejando al guardia reflexionando; mientras esperaba que la puerta interna abriera, sonrió imaginando la cara de Barney al darse cuenta de lo que le había querido decir. No pudo seguir pensando eso, pues al llegar a la recepción del Sector C, el guardia estaba frenético, tecleando en su terminal. Apenas notó su llegada, le dijo:

—¡Vaya, Gordon! ¡Qué día llevo! Tenía unos cuantos mensajes para ti, pero hay una falla en el servidor desde hace veinte minutos, y estoy tratando de recuperar los archivos. Parece que también hubo problemas en la cámara de pruebas —esto alertó a Gordon—, pero parece que ya lo resolvieron. Me pidieron que me asegurara que vayas allá apenas llegaras y te pusieras el traje de protección. Están que echan chispas.

—No lo dudo —respondió Gordon, luego de suspirar—, tenía que haber llegado hace media hora. Bueno, Allan, avísales que ya llegué y que voy tan rápido como pueda.

No quería salir corriendo, pero Gordon aceleró el paso, esquivando colegas y demás personal, hasta llegar al área de lockers. Notó que quedaba disponible un traje HEV, por lo que se lo colocó, aprovechó de incorporarle una batería de energía que tenía en su locker, y comenzó su recorrido hacia la cámara de pruebas de Materiales Anómalos.

_Creo que me hace falta una buena taza de café, _pensó Gordon mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor del sector de Materiales Anómalos. Apenas lo vio el guardia, le dijo:

—¡Vaya, Gordon! Parece que hoy vas a ser la estrella.

—Así parece —respondió Gordon, con monotonía. El oficial usó el control retinal para abrir la puerta de acceso al ascensor, y sonrió a Freeman, quien apenas movió la cabeza como respuesta. Mientras bajaba en el ascensor, y caminaba hacia la sala de control de la cámara de pruebas, reflexionaba sobre la prueba que se llevaría a cabo en cuestión de minutos, si la muestra que usarían estaba adecuada o cuánto tiempo le llevaría el procedimiento.

Lo esperaban tres colegas, aunque mayores que él, con caras que denotaban molestia:

—Por fin llegó, Freeman —dijo el primero, que le recordaba a Einstein por el bigotón canoso—, acabamos de enviar la muestra a la cámara de pruebas.

—También ajustamos los parámetros de la prueba al 105% —explicó el segundo, de lentes de montura de resina parecidos a los del propio Gordon—, es un poco arriesgado, pero necesitamos resultados.

—Imagino que lo que espera el Administrador —intervino el tercero, un científico de piel oscura y voz ronca— es un análisis definitivo con la muestra de hoy. Supongo que les habrá costado lo suyo conseguir esta muestra.

—Eso no importa —interrumpió de vuelta el segundo—, necesitamos que vaya a la cámara de pruebas, Gordon.

El moreno gruñó, pero se acercó a la cerradura de la puerta de acceso y activó el lector retinal. Cuando se abrió la puerta y los dejó atrás, Gordon agradeció mentalmente que no le hubieran preguntado por su tardanza. Bajó en un segundo ascensor y llegó a la puerta de la cámara de pruebas, donde lo esperaban otros dos científicos.

—Bienvenido, Gordon —dijo uno, con tono alegre—, esta prueba de hoy se desviará un poco de los procedimientos estándar. Pero tiene su razón de ser, porque esta es una oportunidad única.

—Así es, Freeman —indicó el otro, más comedido—, esa es la muestra más pura que hemos obtenido, aunque es también la más inestable en potencia.

—Pero si seguimos los procedimientos estándar de inserción —interrumpió el primero, aún emocionado—, no deberíamos tener problemas.

—No entiendo cómo puedes decir eso —saltó el segundo, sorprendiendo a Gordon—, puede haber una falla en cascada debido a la secuencia de resonancias. Convéncete de eso.

—¡Vamos! —replicó el primero—, ¡Gordon no debería escuchar esas dudas! Además, considero que es un científico perfectamente calificado —Gordon asintió, pues así lo asumía—, y hemos asegurado al administrador que no tendremos problemas, que nada va a fallar; confiamos plenamente en Gordon.

—Eso es cierto —admitió el otro científico—. Pues bien, Freeman, es hora que entre en la cámara.

Cada uno se dirigió a un control retinal a ambos lados de la puerta blindada, la cual se abrió y permitió a Gordon pasar a la cámara de pruebas, un silo de cohetes adaptado, en cuya parte superior se encontraban unos rotores y a nivel del suelo, una jaula de la cual salía un riel al centro, bajo esos rotores.

—Probando, probando —se oyó la voz del científico bigotón desde la sala de control; luego de carraspear, dijo—: Bueno, Gordon, tu traje protector te podrá ayudar a salir de este embrollo, jejeje. Muy bien, el espécimen está a punto de llegar. Necesitamos que subas a la estación superior y actives los rotores, para nosotros desde aquí calibrar el analizador de antimateria al 80%; lo dejaremos así hasta que llegue el portador —Así hizo, y en el momento de encenderse el sistema de rotores, la voz del científico volvió a escucharse—. Excelente, nosotros controlaremos los niveles desde aquí. Iniciando secuencia del grupo uno de emisores en tres… Dos… Uno…

Del centro de los rotores se disparó un rayo ambarino directamente hacia el centro de la estructura a la que llegaba el riel. Unos segundos más tarde, se volvió a escuchar la voz, esta vez de otro de los científicos:

—Observo valores de emisión adecuados… Preparando el subsistema de segunda emisión… Activación ya…

De los tres rotores salieron sendos rayos, de menor intensidad que el principal, pero que impactaban exactamente en el mismo punto del primero, a donde Gordon, en su momento, colocaría la muestra para su análisis.

—Gordon —volvió a hablar el primer científico—, no sabemos cuanto tiempo tardará en estabilizarse el sistema, ni cuanto tardaremos en completar las lecturas, baje rápido a esperar la llegada de la muestra.

Apenas llegó a la parte baja de la cámara, se oyó la voz del otro científico:

—Condensadores superiores al uno cero cinco por ciento… No creo que sea un gran problema —en ese momento Gordon se tensó—, pero estoy viendo una pequeña discrepancia… Nop, ya volvió a los niveles esperados. Mantengámoslo así.

_Sólo espero que no estén cometiendo un error al elevar tanto la potencia de los condensadores, _pensó Gordon al ubicarse al lado de la jaula, cuyas luces superiores comenzaron a titilar.

—Parece que la muestra ya está lista para su análisis, Gordon —sonó la voz del bigotón; en lo que la jaula bajó, Freeman vio una especie de carretilla con una pieza ambarina, similar a un cristal, apoyada en una especie de tenaza—. Muy bien, acérquela al rayo, por favor.

Apenas la muestra fue tocada por los rayos, comenzó lo que Gordon había temido, una combinación de ruidos y rayos descontrolados que lo hicieron retroceder rápidamente.

—¡Rápido, Gordon! —gritó uno de los científicos en el cuarto de control—, ¡Aléjese de los rayos! ¡Cúbrase!

—¡Y cómo diablos me voy a cubrir! —exclamó Gordon, al darse cuenta que no tenía ningún sitio donde protegerse de la cascada de rayos que, tanto desde el emisor como de la propia muestra, salían despedidos a todos lados, provocando la aparición de esferas de colores verde o amarillo, en diversos puntos de la cámara. Freeman rogaba que ninguno de esos rayos le fuera a impactar, pues notó casi de inmediato como uno penetró limpiamente la ventana de la sala de control, y oyó los gritos desesperados de sus colegas. De pronto, todo su campo visual se cubrió con una luz verde imposible de soportar; cuando esa luz pasó…

—¿Dónde rayos estoy? ¿Qué es eso? —Gordon no se podía explicar lo que veía. Si notó que no era precisamente en alguna instalación de Black Mesa y mucho menos en algún lugar en la Tierra, lo que le hizo decir—: ¡Maldición! ¡Estoy en un planeta extraño!

De pronto se volvió a ver la luz verde y al cesar, Gordon notó que estaba en otro lugar alienígeno, rodeado por cuatro seres bípedos, con cabezas de extraña forma y que hacían ruidos como si hablaran, sin darse cuenta que él estaba allí. Por tercera vez brilló la luz verde, tan intensa que hizo que Gordon se desmayara. Cuando despertó, se notó tirado al lado de la puerta blindada de la cámara de pruebas, pero ésta estaba medio abierta; además, el sistema de rotores y condensadores estaba totalmente destruido, al igual que los brazos de control en la parte baja de la cámara, aunque aún emitían rayos, estos de menor intensidad.

—¡Por los mil demonios! ¿Qué ha pasado? —intentó comunicarse por el sistema de audio de su traje, el cual notó que no había sufrido grandes daños, pero sólo la estática le respondió. _Necesito subir al cuarto de control a ver que ha pasado… ¡Claro que sé que pasó! Abusaron al colocar los condensadores de antimateria al 105% y el fallo de la secuencia de resonancia desató el daño en la cámara._

Como pudo cruzó la puerta blindada para ver a uno de los científicos, el que estaba más preocupado, muerto contra la pared del fondo. Del otro sólo quedaba una masa amorfa y sangrienta cerca de la puerta, donde la cerradura retinal estaba parcialmente desprendida. Gordon probó a activarla y, luego de chisporrotear un poco, se logró abrir la puerta. Al salir de allí, vio a uno de los científicos ayudar a un guardia, el cual estaba gravemente herido.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó. El científico no respondió al momento, pero al darse cuenta que el guardia había muerto, dijo:

—Parece que la prueba provocó graves daños en el complejo; y no sé cuál es la magnitud de los daños o las consecuencias de éstos. Alguien debe avisar en la superficie, y me parece que tú eres el que puedes llegar.

—Pero…

—Anda, yo trataré de ayudar a los que sobrevivieron aquí. ¡Corre! ¡Busca llegar a la superficie! No sé lo que puedas encontrarte por el camino, las consecuencias de esta falla en la prueba fueron totalmente imprevistas.

—Eso es verdad —admitió Gordon. Se despidió y siguió corriendo, esquivando explosiones hasta alcanzar el nivel superior, donde otro científico, quien ayudaba a un colega lesionado le dijo al verlo:

—¡Gordon! ¡Sobrevivió! Parece que el traje de protección hizo su trabajo.

—Así parece… ¿Tiene alguna idea de qué ocurrió?

—Nosotros —señalándose a él mismo y a su compañero—, nosotros advertimos que sobrepasar el cien porciento en la prueba iba a ser peligroso, pero no nos escucharon.

—Ellos controlaban la prueba —dijo Gordon, apuntando hacia la sala de control, por donde debía pasar—. De todas maneras, debo subir a la superficie.

—¡Sí! Debe avisar que estamos acá atrapados; no funcionan las comunicaciones y el tiempo quizás se nos agota. Tu traje puede protegerte si encuentras algún peligro, pero creo que sería adecuado si consigues algún arma. Voy a activar el escáner de retina para que puedas cruzar la sala de control; parece que ninguno sobrevivió y yo debo quedarme con mi compañero.

—¿Un arma? —se extrañó Gordon— ¿Para qué un arma?

—Parece, no me creas, que la secuencia de resonancias abrió una serie de portales que han traído especies alienígenas. Fue lo último que pudimos escuchar antes que se cayeran las comunicaciones.

—Y lo más seguro es que esas especies sean hostiles.

—Es lo más seguro.

—Entiendo… ¿Estarán seguros aquí?

—Si, Gordon —habló el segundo científico desde el suelo, donde se tomaba la pierna—, anda, sube, busca apoyo para que nos rescaten. Nosotros estaremos bien aquí.

Gordon y el científico caminaron hasta la puerta de la sala de control, la cual al abrirse, mostró la destrucción provocada por el incidente: sangre y vísceras desparramadas por la sala y explosiones provocadas por los rayos que imprevistamente entraban por la ventana desde la cámara de pruebas.

—Bueno, Gordon —dijo el científico—, debo regresar con mi compañero.

—No hay problema —respondió Gordon, suspirando al ver como otro de esos rayos reventaba una pared de computadores al fondo de la sala—, protéjanse.

—Tú también, Gordon.

Apenas vio que un rayo impactó la otra puerta de la Sala, Gordon supo que no tendría otra posibilidad de pasar. Se agachó lo más que pudo, y pasando por encima del cadáver de uno de los científicos, que estaba irreconocible, esquivó otro de los rayos, alcanzando la puerta. Siguió corriendo, mientras oía unos ruidos extraños, hasta que en un pasillo tuvo que frenar y esquivar unos rayos laser que, desviados de su curso a través de líneas protegidas, habían roto equipos y acabado con un científico y un oficial, el que cuidaba el ascensor.

_Parece que esto es realmente serio, _pensó Gordon mientras recogía una barra metálica, abandonada frente al oficial caído, _espero que el ascensor funcione. _Cuando llegó a la puerta del ascensor y lo llamó, lo que vio lo dejó mudo: el ascensor, con unos científicos, pasó desprendido frente a sus ojos, y unos segundos después, el ruido de muerte y destrucción le avisó que tendría que usar las escaleras de emergencia por el mismo foso del ascensor. Subió, luego de suspirar ruidosamente, y al llegar al piso superior, se encontró con un oficial disparándole a…

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —exclamó Gordon al ver caer una especie de zombi, aunque con manos como garras y sangre de color verde que salpicó la pared detrás de sí.

—Un horror menos en el mundo —respondió lacónicamente el guardia, mientras se giraba y disparaba a otro zombi similar. Ambos, extrañamente, llevaban batas de laboratorio, como las de los científicos de Black Mesa. Cuando el segundo cayó, el oficial dijo—. No entendí muy bien lo que dijeron por las comunicaciones, pero parece que la ayuda ya viene.

—Igual debo subir —dijo Gordon, después de detallar la fisonomía de los zombis—, y por lo visto, creo que nos convendría ir juntos.

—Me parece bien —respondió el guardia, mientras verificaba las balas restantes en su arma—, de todas formas no quería morir solo.

—Si nos apoyamos, no moriremos —gruñó Gordon, mientras blandía la barra—, vamos.

Caminaron por pasillos donde encontraron varios científicos muertos, dos zombis más, que cayeron abatidos por el guardia, y una especie de cangrejo, que intentaba comer la cabeza de uno de los científicos ya muerto. De pronto Gordon dijo:

—No recuerdo si en mi locker había una batería para el traje. ¡Vamos!

Corrieron hacia los lockers y entraron, encontrándose a otro guardia muerto. Gordon se dirigió hacia su casillero y encontró lo que había ido a buscar, colocando inmediatamente la batería en el traje. Al cerrar su locker, vio otro abierto, mientras el oficial revisaba los aseos; cuando se asomó, encontró dos cacerinas para una pistola como la del guardia. _Si me encuentro una pistola, al menos ya sé que tengo municiones a la mano, _se dijo mientras las guardaba en un bolsillo del traje.

—Acá ya no hay más nada, Gordon —le dijo el guardia.

—Vamos, debemos buscar la recepción del sector para salir.

Llegaron a la recepción y encontraron que los guardias y científicos estaban todos muertos. Sí notaron que las puertas blindadas de acceso estaban parcialmente abiertas. El guardia disparó hacia dentro de un hueco dejado por una reja de ventilación que comunicaba hacia otro espacio. Gordon, sorprendido, le preguntó:

—¿Qué? ¿Otro zombi?

—No, era uno de esos cangrejos come-cabezas como el que vimos antes. Anda, prueba a ver si el monorriel está operativo, yo aseguraré la zona.

—Está bien.

Gordon cruzó las puertas blindadas para encontrar a Barney muerto junto al panel de ingreso, y otro científico aterrado, quien dudaba en continuar caminando hacia la entrada del sector C:

—¡No siga! ¡Esto está inestable! ¡Parece que los monorrieles están dañados!

De pronto, el puente colapsó, arrastrando con él al científico. Gordon exclamó un insulto y retomó el camino hacia la recepción. El guardia se sorprendió al verlo:

—¿Qué pasó?

—Imposible salir; el puente colapsó y parece que el sistema de monorrieles no funciona.

—Creo que tendrás que abrirte paso por aquí —le señaló el hueco por donde había disparado—, es posible que puedas seguir por allí. Yo seguiré protegiendo esta zona.

—Está bien… Gracias.

Gordon entró por el hueco hacia una oficina repleta de computadoras, una de las cuales colapsó luego de una explosión, abriéndole un camino hacia otra área, que cruzó corriendo hasta ver un cartel: "Sector B: Sistema de enfriamiento"; cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a las puertas, se encontró con un guardia moribundo justo al lado de un sistema de auxilio médico automatizado, tan cotidiano en las instalaciones de Black Mesa.

—Ten… cuidado —le dijo con lo que le quedaba de aliento—… si piensas… si piensas entrar allí.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay… muchos… aliens…

Y entre toses sanguinolentas murió el guardia. Gordon tomó su pistola, guardó la barra metálica enganchándola al cinto de su traje, y se dispuso a cruzar el sistema de enfriamiento.

* * *

_**Notas al pie:**_

(1) La idea de este relato es explorar las diferentes etapas del mítico juego _**Half-Life**_ desde una visión más cinematográfica, respetando por supuesto lo que son los capítulos del juego, pero incorporando un poco la psicología de Gordon, lo que piensa y lo que conversa con quienes se cruza por el camino.

(2) Aquí se narran los tres primeros capítulos del juego: _Bienvenido a Black Mesa, Materiales Anómalos _y la primera parte de _Consecuencias Inesperadas._

(3) Quien no es el "Barney Calhoun" de la expansión _**Half-Life: Blue Shift.**_

_**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela, y feliz año 2020! **_Una de esas extrañas ocurrencias de fin de año, que surgió mientras leía las nuevas noticias sobre un juego que marcó un antes y un después en el género "First Person Shooter" (FPS o "disparos en primera persona") y que busca darle una personalidad más "humana" a nuestro personaje principal, Gordon Freeman. Sí, intentaré desarrollar el relato según los capítulos del juego, pero con esa premisa de "darle voz" al protagonista. La frecuencia de actualización no será semanal, como mis otros long-fic en desarrollo, pero sí pretendo seguir este relato, que espero que disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo... _**Salud y saludos!**_


End file.
